Many literary works are now made available in digital form (as e-books) so that they can be read on a dedicated e-book reader or on a computer, tablet PC or smartphone which runs appropriate software. Some of these platforms offer additional features, such as enabling a user to annotate an e-book and then share the comments with others. In addition, some books are being published as enhanced e-books which, compared to standard e-books, include additional embedded material in the form of audio or video material or single page Portable Document Format (PDF) files showing detailed maps or diagrams.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known digital editions of literary works.